bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Seis Tavanel vs. Zakuro!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Shisu Tabaneru tai Zakuro.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 43 |last = Gachi-Baku Starts! |next = Gachi-Baku in the Wilderness!}} is the forty-third episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on February 2, 2013. Plot The episode begins outside of Quilt's Temple. Harubaru, Raichi and Tatsuma all took a quick glance at their respective Sechs Tavanel. Harubaru commented that their Sechs Tavanel all have five Metal Parts and only one Sole remaining before its completed. Tatsuma affirms this by saying that he is all excited for the Tavanel Cup. Harubaru wonders where the last part could be obtained. Harubaru breaks Raichi's silence. Raichi reminds Harubaru that Masters Odore and Grizz warned them of the possible existence of a Dark Tavanel which may appear anytime during the Tavanel Cup. Harubaru had a quick flashback on the reminders given to them back in the two Masters' Temple, causing him to worry slightly. All three boys then pooled ideas on who might be the possible possessor of the Dark Tavanel. The scene shifts to the wasteland. Dark clouds with sharp peals of thunder and lightning envelop the place. As Zakuro is contemplating on his next move, he notices that the Earthy tower glowed in ominous red light and the Dark Tavanel quickly took off to the sky. Zakuro sees it as a challenge and remarked that he will enjoy playing games with it. The Dark Tavanel descends upon him like a crashing meteorite. Zakuro was able to dodge the blow to which he taunted the Dark Tavanel further. Dark Tavanel continues to ricochet around the rocky walls but Zakuro regards it all as futile attempt at resistance. He throws a Gate Card into the air and launched off Dio Sivac from the palm of his hand. Dio Sivac stood in Zakuro's flying Gate Card and as the Dark Tavanel approached it, Savac prepares to inflict itsinfamous curse. Zakuro commands'' "Evil Judge Savac Descend!"'' as Savac takes possession of Dark Tavanel. Dio Sivac then firmly grasps the Gate Card with its sharp claws as Zakuro commanded "Sivac Triangle" and with that, the whole wasteland was engulfed in Sivac's burst of evil energy. This evil energy was so tremendous that it was seen from outerspace. It quickly spread around, catching the attention of Misters Up and Down that were both in the Grif Plutocracy's training facility. When Mister Up reacted about it, to which Mister Down replied that there are two brothers of evil clashing against each other somewhere out there. Mister Up quickly inquired what exactly are the two brothers of evil. Returning to the wasteland, Dio Sivac was knocked out of the airborne Gate Card and was violently trashed into the rocky wall. Seis Tavanel continues to assault Zakuro who launches Bone Skuls in response. Zakuro commands Bone Skuls to "BakuTech Evil Hold" to grab the approaching Seis Tavanel. As Bone Skuls spun around with Seis Tavanel in its grasp, Zakuro commands "BakuTech Evil Laser." This new attack was strong enough to slam Seis Tavanel into the rocky wall. For a moment, there was silence on the Dark Tavanel's part. Zakuro is becoming optimistic that he finally conquered Seis Tavanel but was quickly proven wrong when the Dark Tavanel re-awakened and flew past him as an insult. With no more Bakugan to use to use against or defend him from the approaching Seis Tavanel; Zakuro finally decided to use his own dark powers against Seis Tavanel. With his right hand outstretched on the approaching Dark Tavanel, he was able to stop it. A quick showcase of dark powers from Seis Tavanel and Zakuro occurred in the form of blinding purple light. When it was over, Zakuro was finally able to stop Seis Tavanel in its tracks. He declares possession of the infamous Dark Tavanel which then opened up and complimented him in an ominous manner. Mister Up and Down followed the source of the evil energy, leading them to the Wasteland. Zakuro quickly noticed the two men's presence as Seis Tavanel laughs malevolently in the background. Back to Quilt's Temple, Master Quilt worries as he sees the awakened Dark Tavanel from his magic monitor. Featured Brawls Despite the title of this episode, there were no actual brawls that occurred. The battle which took place is more like a clash of dark powers between Zakuro and Seis Tavanel than an actual judged brawl. In the end, Zakuro was able to subdue Seis Tavanel to his command. Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Zakuro * Mister Up * Mister Down * Quilt BakuTech Seen * Haos Sechs Tavanel * Darkus Seis Tavanel * Darkus Dio Sivac (with Savac) * Darkus Bone Skuls * Pyrus Kachia Gell Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes